Phantasy Star
by Soulsick
Summary: It's pretty much the actual game, but with my charaters. Chapters are short to begin with, but get longer...R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Dak, and Kiarensire (Kia) and any other made up person...not Heathcliff.  
  
****  
  
~Our planet has become inhabitable. We can no longer live here, where we used to call home. We had no choice but to look for a more suitable planet. Regarding that idea, we started something called 'The Pioneer Project'. It has been almost a year since we started this, so far successful project. Pioneer 1 had left some time ago, after we found a planet called Ragol. As Pioneer 1 was starting a colony on Ragol, we were preparing for a long trip across space in order to reach Ragol, and start a new life. Pioneer 2 is a huge spaceship, with some of the latest technology. We made it as close to a town on our former home world as we could, and it turned out just like it, besides the fact you see the stars of space when you look up.  
  
As of now, we are closing in on Ragol, our new home. Many are celebrating. Not because we can start life again, but also because families will be reunited, after being separated for so long. We can now finally set foot on real ground, and enjoy the rest of our lives~  
  
Kiarensire Teson Ardin//  
  
Pioneer 2=Mid-cycle  
  
~On Ragol~  
  
"Sir, something has emerged from the surface!" A young soldier cried out. "It's huge!"  
  
"How close is it?" An older man rushed over to the monitor the soldier was at.  
  
"Just outside the Central Dome, sir." The soldier reported. "Should I send out a-"  
  
"No, we'll use our weaponry and send our Hunters." The man stood straight.  
  
"Commander Healthcliff, there's no time to get the hunters out there to fight that thing if it attacks." The soldier said.  
  
"I don't care Dak, we'll hold it off first." Heathcliff turned and walked down a hallway. Dak turned back to the controls.  
  
"I don't care Dak, we'll shut up, think you're all that." Dak mumbled as he prepared the main photon rifles of the Central Dome. As he did so, he heard Heathcliff talking with someone in the hall.  
  
"...off with some...some time ago..." Was all he could hear. He decided to listen in. Dak stood up and soundlessly walked up to the corner to hear clearly.  
  
"Damn his daughter!" Heathcliff yelled. "All she ever does is sneak off."  
  
"But Rico is well know because of-"  
  
"Causing trouble, I know." Dak knew Heathcliff never liked the Principal's (of Pioneer 2) daughter. Because she liked the color red, she was named Red Ring Rico. Many hunters look up to Rico as a model. Dak did. But he also looked up to someone else. His name was Kiarensire, Kia for short. Because he's a Humar type, it's expected to hear odd names. Dak had heard from a friend on the net that he was a well known hunter on Pioneer 2, also leader of some really experienced hunters. Dak had never met Kia before. He had only heard of him, so Kia might not even exist.  
  
'If what they say about this Kia is true, I'm gonna be as good as him.' Dak thought. He glanced at the monitor from outside, and stared. The thing that had risen from the ground, brought along some friends....really creepy friends. Dak jumped from his seat and ran down the hall to find the commander.  
  
WARNING, WARNING, INTRUDER ALERT, WARNING an alarm sounded, ringing through out the halls.  
  
'Oh no, had the monsters...?' Dak thought. Soon after the alarm, tons of hunters and civilians came out of their rooms. The hunters rushed off to take their guarding position; the civilians had no idea what to do.  
  
ALL HUNTERS REPORT FOR BATTLE, ALL HUN- Someone, or something, had broken the alarm system.  
  
"I'm a hunter too, but I can't fight...I'm too weak...I can't." Dak reached for his mechgun. He was given this to fight with, even though he had no experience in fighting. Neither did Kia when he became a hunter, and look at him now...so maybe...  
  
More and more hunters rushed by, in response to the alarm. He saw every hunter that left to fight, and among them...was no Rico. Where was Rico? He glanced outside to see if she was there. No. Anyone coming down the hall. No. She was gone. Then, he heard footsteps around the corner. It was commander Heathcliff. Dak heard him mumbling something. As Heathcliff turned the corner to find Dak, he immediately put something away and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Dak, why aren't you fighting?" Heathcliff asked stupidly.  
  
"I can't fight, you know it." Dak spat. "And if I am gonna go fight, I won't till I know what happened to Rico." Heathcliff looked away. He made a nasty face at the sound of Rico. From his expression, he seemed to be thinking of a lie.  
  
"The coward ran off. Probably too scared to-" Heathcliff never finished. Dak was filled with fire and had punched him in the face with such strength, Heathcliff fell.  
  
"She is no coward, you are." Dak nearly screamed. "If she was a coward, then why are so many trying to be like her?" Heathcliff slowly got up, looking hatefully at Dak. Heathcliff drew a photon gun and pointed it at Dak.  
  
"Never, hit me again...you wanna know what happened...?" Heathcliff hissed. "She did run off, but what for who knows." Heathcliff lowered his gun. "You can go find her if you like, but it matters not." Heathcliff then walked outside to join the Hunters.  
  
"...Rico..." Dak whispered. "Where are you..." Dak then ran off, not to fight, but somewhere else.  
  
Outside  
  
"Sir, we can't attack this thing!" A hunter cried out. Heathcliff through him a look.  
  
"Nonsense, it must have a weak spot."  
  
"None sir, we've tried...wait, what's it doing?" All stared in awe, as a small blue light formed near the creatures head.  
  
"Is it...attacking?"  
  
"Shoot it!"  
  
"Run!"  
  
Many cried out as the light got bigger.  
  
"Heathcliff sir, I think we should retre-" The young soldier didn't finish. Everyone in the area was engulfed in light. Screams filled the air of pain and surprise. The touch of light was burning. It wasn't like an explosion, but like something else. Soon after...  
  
All was silent.  
  
~*~...but then we awakened IT...IT, should not have be awakened...~*~  
  
Commander Heathcliff Serin Molkshaw//  
  
Pioneer 1=Mid-Cycle  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how you like? The first few chapters might start out short, but they'll get longer.  
  
NOTE: Will someone help me on a job, Lionel's Letter, or something like that. I would like a complete walkthrough of that job. If you can help me, e-mail me, and title it Phantasy Star please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said before.  
  
****  
  
~It's been three days after the explosion. We had received no word from Pioneer 1. We tried to contact them, but they did not respond. Now, the Principal has come to the decision to send the Hunters down and investigate the surface of Ragol. I was one of them called out. I'm somewhat scared of what I'm soon to do, but how bad could it be? It might have been just some accidental explosion, or something, and we can't communicate...or it could be what everyone says. But we'll never know by just sitting around doing nothing. We Hunters must go and discover this mystery shrouding the communicational loss, and see what really happened to Pioneer 1. We must.  
  
Kaiser YM-956//  
  
Pioneer 2=Mid-cycle  
  
~~  
  
"Now, you know the mission." The Principal of Pioneer 2 said. "I want each of you to go and find any survivors."  
  
"If you find anything, report back here." A scientist said. "And if, for any reason, it gets too dangerous, come back."  
  
"Is everything clear?" The Principal asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." The hunters said...but one.  
  
"Good, dismissed." The Principal turned and walked back to his desk. The hunters walked back down the walkway and to the teleporter. Among those hunters was Kiarensire. Kia had short blonde hair, blue eyes. He wore a black vest, blue shirt, and black pants. He had on half finger gloves as well. Kia always had a distant expression on his face, as if he were mad, or trying to find something. Many say that because of his high rank, he keeps that expression on just to seem cool. He doesn't. Ever since the Pioneer Project was started, he had this look all the time. The principal didn't like it at first, but grew to accept it, after knowing why he was so distant.  
  
As he walked down to the teleporter, he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked over and saw a young woman. Kia knew this woman was the Principal's assistant.  
  
"Kia, I have a favor for you." She said. "Will you hear it?"  
  
"...sure." Kia said, in a soft, powerful tone.  
  
"You know the Principal's daughter, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Well, you know she was on Pioneer 1 when the explosion was reported, and was not heard from." The women explained. "Since it's not really the Principal's place to ask for such a favor, I request of you to find his daughter, Rico...I beg of you." Kia looked at her for a few seconds, expressionless. To her, the look was like a death sentence, his eyes so distant and blank. He seemed dead in a way.  
  
"...I will." Kia broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you, very much...now, you'd better get going." The women walked back to her desk and went back to her report. Kia had teleported back to the city. After he did, the Principal walked over to his assistant.  
  
"Lori, what did you tell him?" The Principal asked.  
  
"I asked him to do me a favor, that's it." She replied, continuing to work on her report.  
  
"Just, a favor?"  
  
"Sir, that's all I asked of him, nothing more." Lori stood up. "If I'd have told him more I would have said so by now..."  
  
"...right, forgive me." The Principal walked back to his desk.  
  
'I understand, sir.' Lori said mentally. 'He is going to save your daughter.'  
  
//In the city.//  
  
"So they called you out to?" A Ranger (Ramar, black suit) asked.  
  
"Yeah. But hey, couldn't be that bad, right?" An android (Racast, black) said.  
  
"I don't know, Kaiser, they say it's pretty bad"  
  
"Juno, you always think of the bad things." Kaiser stood up. "Come on, I'm pretty good when it comes to fighting."  
  
"After what people say, I dunno...what if I get called out, I'm not that good." Juno leaned his chin in one of his hands. He ran his fingers through his purple hair. Kaiser sat back down. The two didn't say anything for a while. Deciding to break the silence, Juno spoke up. "I hear Kia got called out too."  
  
"Why wouldn't he get called." Kaiser said. "He's the practically the best on P2."  
  
"Do you, not like him?"  
  
"What? Oh, no I do." Kaiser said. "I'm just saying. If we do get called out, maybe we can team up with him"  
  
"...hey, look, there's Michelle." Juno motioned over to a young Fomarl walking just outside the Hunters Guild. "Man she's cute."  
  
"I don't understand this human emotion." Kaiser said, looking at Michelle.  
  
"You will, well, maybe android emotion, or...whatever it is."  
  
"Emotional range?"  
  
"Yeeaah I dunno." Juno looked back at Michelle. "To bad she doesn't like me. She has eyes for Kia."  
  
"Wait, what's she doing?" Kaiser saw Michelle pull something from a bag.  
  
"What the, she didn't have a bag when she left...she looks tired...you don't think she went on Ragol, do you?" Juno stood up.  
  
"Maybe, lets go talk to her." Kaiser stood up and began walking her way. Juno followed. Michelle was examining the device she had pulled from the bag when Kaiser came up.  
  
"Oh, hi." She said, looking up at Kaiser. Michelle was short, with long brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Michelle, where were you?" Juno asked as he came to a stop. Michelle looked around, like she was looking for anyone eavesdropping. She motioned for the two to follow her. She walked over to a corner, trying to stay out of sight.  
  
"I was on Ragol, but not for long. I did run into some monsters, but don't wo-" Michelle got cut off.  
  
"Monsters?! There are monsters on Ragol?!" Juno demanded.  
  
"What, haven't you been down there yet?"  
  
"No, we were told that we were going down there tomorrow, didn't you hear the meeting?" Kaiser said.  
  
"Meeting?! Oh no, I missed a meeting! Was it important?"  
  
"Yes, very." Kaiser said. "But, we'll explain later, what about this bag?"  
  
"I found it near the Central Dome." Michelle said, pulling the device from earlier out of the bag. "This looks like some kind of message thing."  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like someone forgot to invite me to the party." The three turned around and saw an android (Hucast). The three knew him well. He was always there to mess everything up. His name was Titan.  
  
"I'm sorry, the daycare is two blocks down." Juno said. "Better hurry back."  
  
"You shouldn't be talking, brat." Titan said. "Now let me see the bag, before I force you to."  
  
"Just because you're ranked high doesn't mean you can do whatever." Kaiser said. He walked closer to Titan. "Now why don't you go home."  
  
"I believe it is my job to investigate anything suspicious on Pioneer 2, my friend."  
  
"You must really want to be low." A voice said. "Because your rank is too high to do something like that, Titan."  
  
"Kia!" Michelle saw him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ah, Kia. Well, you still seem to have your brain." Titan looked at the other three. "Unlike some others I know."  
  
"Why don't you shut up and get away." Kia stepped closer to Titan. "Technically, you don't have authorization to be here."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You don't know? Shouldn't you be at a meeting with the Principal?"  
  
"My dear fellow, you are right." Titan began walking towards the teleporter. "So, I'll just be on my way."  
  
"You might wanna hurry." Kia said. He began to walk towards Kaiser as Titan turned and looked at Kia.  
  
"I have plenty of time." Titan said in a low tone. He quickly drew a dagger and watched the small group of friends.  
  
"So, what is this?" Kia asked.  
  
"I found it on Ragol." Michelle said.  
  
"We already talked it our, Kia." Juno said.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask why." Kia said.  
  
"Come one, let's go to my dome. I don't wanna get caught again." Juno said. He began to lead the group to his pad. Kia in back. Titan's eyes went from yellow to red as he ran quickly at Kia. Kaiser sensed someone and turned around to find Titan.  
  
"Kia, watch it!!" Kaiser's announcement made everyone turn. Kia reacted first. He brought out his gold saber and blocked Titan's attack. Kia's speed impressed everyone watching. He did it in the blink of an eye seemingly. Titan was caught by surprise and ended up getting knocked into a wall.  
  
"I think you're going the wrong way, the Principal's that way." Kia said, pointing with his saber. Titan's eyes flickered back to yellow, then black.  
  
"Idiot, he just gives up like that." Kaiser said. "He gives androids a bad name.  
  
"Not to mention hunters." Juno added. "Let's go." The group began to follow Juno. (Again) All but Kia. Michelle turned and saw Kia kneeling next to Titan.  
  
"Kia, what are you doing?" Michelle asked. He didn't answer. Instead, the answer she got was Titan. His eyes flickered and went from white to yellow. He looked around until he noticed Kia.  
  
"Never do that again." Kia said. "Unless you want to get locked in solitary. Now you might wanna get to that meeting, it's important." Kia stood up and followed his friends. Titan stared at Kia for a while before getting up.  
  
"...I never thought I'd say this but, Kia's not bad." Titan said to himself. He watched Kia turn a corner and began walking towards the Principal's teleporter.  
  
"I can see why many look up to you Kiarensire." Kaiser said. "There aren't many like you."  
  
"And that's something I sometimes wish wasn't true." Kia said. Kaiser and Juno were left confused. But Michelle understood. She had gotten very close to Kia, and got to know his deep feelings.  
  
"But, so, back to the earlier discussion." Juno said.  
  
~~  
  
"I hope everyone's alright." A Humar said, as they raced back to the Central Dome. On the way, they saw tons of bodies of monsters. "What the hell happened?" The person stopped as they saw one of the most terrifying sights they had ever seen. Hundreds of bodies, human and monster alike, scattered across the plain near the Central Dome.  
  
I don't believe my eyes, this tragic sight. Why I leave. I left my friends here to die...without notice...I know there's nothing I could have done. The Humar looked down and found a disk.  
  
"Rico?"  
  
"Rico..." The Humar stood up and looked at the scene before them. Why did this happen? For what?  
  
'Maybe if I'd had stayed, this wouldn't have..." The Humar turned and walked. He was now determined to find out what happened. He walked, doing so, he pulled his gun from his pocket, and stopped. He aimed his gun at the setting sun.  
  
"I will accept this new mission brought before me. With all my courage, I shall fight for the lives lost in vain today." He said. "No matter what challenge befalls me, what monsters I meet, who tries to stop me, I shall accept it with courage. For my friends, for my comrades, for my family, and for wondering souls...I will accept this new mission brought before me."  
  
He pulled the trigger on his gun. A huge beam erupted from the weapon and flew over the ground, lighting it. Grass and flowers flew left and right from the energy.  
  
'I'm coming, Rico.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Jack.  
  
****  
  
~Today's the day Kia and Kaiser go down to Ragol. I'm not going...well, not yet anyway. There's a high chance all the hunters might be going to Ragol, but if I do go, I'll be teamed with Kia and Kasier. The scientists in the Lab keep saying that it's unsafe to go on Ragol alone, yet also in groups. Right now, who knows what's safe anymore? We'll just have to do what we can instead of what's safe now, if we hope to save those on Pioneer 1.  
  
Juno Zax Koal//  
  
Pioneer 2=Mid-cycle  
  
~~  
  
"Juno, quit worrying. You may not even go out at all." Kaiser said.  
  
"Yeah, but...ah whatever, back to the conversation." Juno motioned to the bag Michelle had. Everyone was in his dome. (think hotel room, or something)  
  
"Well, I was on Ragol, just to see what it was like and all." Michelle explained. "As I did, I found this laying near the Central Dome, and this thing..." Michelle pulled the same device from the bag. "Was making noise, like a message."  
  
"Does it still, or..." Kaiser said.  
  
"I think it still works." Michelle, said. "...but, I don't know how..." Kia looked over and took the device. He had experience in mechanical use from Pioneer 1.  
  
"It's broken, but I'm not sure if it works." Kia said. He reached for the bag and looked around in it.  
  
"Whatcha looking for?" Juno asked.  
  
"It looks like something needs to attached so this can be heard." Kia pulled something out of the bag. He tried to fit the two devices together, but when he did, it sparked. It caused Kia to drop the device and let it clatter to the floor.  
  
"Yep, it's busted." Juno said.  
  
"Wait." Kia said. Suddenly, a yellow light shot fro the disk and a voice came through.  
  
//I am not sure who will be listening to this message but...this message will explain the truth about Ragol. My name is Flowen. Heathcliff Flowen, Commander of the Pioneer 1 military forces.//  
  
Everything said in the message was enough to tell Kia that the Principal should hear this. He grabbed the disk and told the others to follow.  
  
//Our mission, the migration to the planet Ragol, was going well. The environment of our home world, Coral, was deteriorating rapidly...the Pioneer Project was launched to search for a new home.//  
  
Kia stepped in the teleporter alone. He thought it would be best just for him to go. The Principal trusted him more than the other three. He appeared on the walkway and raced up to the Principal's desk.  
  
"Ah, Kia, what is it?" The Principal seemed cheery.  
  
"Sir, please listen to this." Kia set the disk on his desk.  
  
//We arrived on Ragol. We began investigating its suitability to support life. We then began readying the planet for habitation.//  
  
"What is this?" the Principal asked, startled.  
  
"Just listen sir."  
  
//But selecting this planet was a mistake..no...that may have been the plan all along...Ragol...we have awoken 'IT'...'IT' was way beyond what we could handle. 'IT' was not meant to be discovered...this curse inheritance from the past...//  
  
The Principal just stared. Questions flooded his mind as he tried to say something.  
  
"Where..." He couldn't finish.  
  
"Michelle Bless found it on Ragol, she didn't know about the meeting before hand though." Kia said.  
  
"Still, she...well, I'll deal with her later. Now about this..." The Principal seemed lost. He paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say. In the middle of his thoughts, Lori came up to him.  
  
"Sir, Someone from the Lab needs to see you, immediately." She said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"They cannot say." The Principal seemed confused.  
  
"...can they wait?"  
  
"No sir." Lori said.  
  
"...well then, Kia, can you see me later on about this?"  
  
"Yes sir." Kia picked up the disk and put it in the bag.  
  
"I think the Lab might want to examine that, Kia." Lori said. "Do you mind?" Kia turned back and looked at her, with a blank stare.  
  
"...no, I don't." Kia walked back to her and gave her the bag.  
  
"Thank you." Lori said. Kia walked back to the teleporter.  
  
~~  
  
"What is taking him so long?" Juno was getting impatient.  
  
"Juno...shut up!" Kaiser was sick of Juno at the moment.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No, the little boy next to you."  
  
"There is no little boy next to me, there's a big man."  
  
"Quit being-oh..." Kaiser looked down and saw a little boy. His hair was purple and spiked, and wearing a black headband. He had a red jacket and blue shirt, with black pants, and blue gloves.  
  
"You don't need to say shut up, just ask me to-"  
  
"I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Oh...ok." The boy said, but didn't leave.  
  
"Anyway, maybe we should go in and...uh, why are you still here?" Michelle looked at the boy.  
  
"Well why are you here?"  
  
"Big people business." Juno said. "Now go home."  
  
"But he's not a people." The boy said as he looked at Kaiser.  
  
"You won't be either if you don't go away." Juno said.  
  
"That's a threat!" The boy said as Kia appeared in the teleporter. Kia looked at the boy closed his eyes.  
  
"Jack what are you doing now?" Kia asked the boy.  
  
"Oh, hi Kia, that android told me to shut up, and I was being good."  
  
"I wasn't talking to him." Kaiser said. "Hell, I didn't even know he was here."  
  
"Jack just go home." Kia said, annoyed. "We have something big to plan right now."  
  
"We do?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jack...just, do me a favor." Kia knelt down to Jack. "I want you to go to the Lab and get one of your parents, ok?"  
  
"Alright." Jack said. "And if I can't?"  
  
"Come and tell me." Kia stood up and walked towards the Hunters Guild. Jack ran off to the Lab, leaving three confused Hunters.  
  
"...hey Kia, wait up." Juno said as the three followed him.  
  
"Kia, where's the bag?" Michelle asked.  
  
"They want to examine it in the Lab."  
  
"And what about that boy?" Kaiser asked. "How do you know him?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now." Kia said. "But he's gonna help us out." Kia said as he sat at a table.  
  
"So does this mean you have a plan?" Kaiser asked.  
  
"Yes." Kia looked out the window and at Ragol. It looked just like Coral, and yet, it was dangerous. Whether that was true or not, had yet to be determined. "We're going down to Ragol."  
  
"What?!" Juno said. "Without orders?!"  
  
"If we wait for orders all the time, something's gonna happen." Kia said. "That's why I said for Jack to get his parents from the Lab."  
  
"Welcome to the dark side." Juno said.  
  
"Kia, we could get locked up, or something." Michelle said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kia looked at Michelle. But his look wasn't distant, but more emotional. Like a look of comfort. Michelle weakly smiled.  
  
"...I'm sure." Michelle weakly smiled.  
  
~~  
  
Jack knew the Lab well. That's why Kia had asked him to go in. But also because Jack is always doing something in there, so it won't look real suspicious. Jack looked for one of his parents in every room he passed. He knew where they usually worked, but he liked spying on other people. As Jack was passing a room, not looking where he was going, he bumped into something hard.  
  
"Owie, I'm good." Jack looked up into and androids eyes, yellow eyes.  
  
"What is a boy like you doing here?" The android asked.  
  
"...what's your name?" Jack decided to play innocent.  
  
"My name is of no concern to you." He said.  
  
"Then I guess mines no concern either." Jack said as he walked around the android, but he got pulled back.  
  
"I remember you, you're the one Kia saved, or should I say, stood up for." The android said.  
  
"...oh, you're Titan...UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL, UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL!!!" Jack shouted as loud as he could. Titan let go of Jack and looked around. Without thinking, he ran into a room. Jack sat on the ground as a scientist came running.  
  
"Jack!" The scientist said. "Is someone here?"  
  
"Yep." He pointed to the room Titan was in. Jack stood up and walked away. "I'm sooooo evil." He said as he laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if you read something messed up, uploading problems. 


End file.
